Percy Jackson Oneshot Collection
by SilverWolf98
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots I've written. Theres alot of minor characters like Will Solace, Dakota, and the Stoll brothers. There's Greek and Roman demigods included from both series. I hope you love them!
1. Leo Valdez Oneshot

Leo~Your Goofy but I love You~Valdez (one shot)

I stood staring out across Long Island Sound. 2 years. I had been here 2 years and not one guy made my heart beat like he did. His goofy playful smile. His mischievous troublemaker ways. I sighed and glanced down.

"Hailey is something the matter?" Piper asked walking and standing next to me.

"Its nothing!" I said smiling brightly at her. She just glared and crossed her arms.

"Hailey you know nothing is ever going to happen if you don't do something about it," she said raising her eyebrow at me.

"I don't know what your talking about," I giggled.

"Sure," she said eying me.

"Oh hey Hailey Piper," Jason said walking up and kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Tell her she need to do something about her crush on Leo," Piper said a little to loudly.

"What!?" Connor and Travis shrieked as they walked by.

"Thanks a lot Piper," I muttered and ran off. There was only one place I wanted to be right now. In bed. Where I could pull the sheet over my head and act like this is a nightmare. Even though I knew it wasn't.

"Hailey?" Will asked walking into the cabin.

"What do you want," I mumbled.

"Whats the matter?" he asked pulling the sheet off my head and sitting next to me.

"Its just Connor and Travis," I sighed.

"What did those two imbeciles do now?" he asked.

"Piper said I had a crush on Leo a little too loudly and they overheard. Now their gonna tell Leo," I said glumly.

"Wait you have a crush on Leo!?" Will yelled as the rest of the cabin filed in to get ready for dinner. They all turned toward us started murmuring.

"Thanks a lot Will," I mumbled falling back on my head and pulling the sheet over myself. I dont know how late it got. All I know is that the cabin left for dinner. I refused to go. For many reasons. Instead I grabbed my iPod and turned on some music. I turned on Boy Like Me by Jessica Harp. I felt my eyelids grow heavy. Soon I was fast asleep. I have no clue how long I slept.

"Hailey, Hailey," someone murmured in my ear. I groaned and rolled over.

"I got this," a female voice said. The next thing I knew I was flying off my bed and hitting the floor. Lets get this straight I may be a daughter of Apollo but I am NO morning person.

"OW! Veronica did you just kick me!" I screamed sitting up off the floor. Will just chuckled and went to make sure everyone was ready for breakfast and waiting outside.

"Get ready you look like a mess!" Veronica said as I noticed we were the only two in the cabin.

"I don't wanna," I pouted.

"Hailey your 16 stop pouting and get dressed," Veronica said sounding like my mother.

"Buuuuut Veronica I KNOW Connor and Travis told Leo!" I whined standing up and turning off my music that had continued to play all through the night.

"Ya that's life now get ready," she said giving me a -_- look.

"Fine," I mumbled getting changed into a pair of Daisy Duke shorts cowboy boots and a blue plaid shirt with a black tang top on underneath it. What I grew up in Georgia?

"Your going out in those shorts?" Will asked walking in to get us outside for breakfast.

"Ya why?" I asked looking at them. Veronica just chuckled and walked outside.

"There REALLY short," he said.

"Their not THAT short," I complained. That was when the horn sounded I turned to leave but Will kept looking at my boots.

"Fine," I sighed changing into black sneakers.

"Lets go," Will said as the Apollo cabin walked up to the pavilion. I sat down after giving part of my food to my father and Aphrodite to help with the whole Leo thing. It was only about 5 minutes into breakfast when Leo walked over to our table. Right as I was taking a big bite out of my waffles. Great.

"Hey Hailey can I talk to you?" he asked fidgeting.

"Ya course," I said standing. I stepped over the bench of the table and followed him to the lake. He was really quiet which wasn't like him.

"So Hailey I heard something...interesting from Connor and Travis," he said looking out across the lake.

"Im gonna kill them," I muttered.

"What?" he asked meeting my gaze.

"Nothing, so you were saying," I said rushing my words.

"Oh well I was just wondering...why," he said looking at me with a sad look in his crazy eyes.

"Why what?" I giggled trying to act like my normal flirty fun loving quiet self.

"Why would you like me!? Your beautiful, and funny, and pretty, and popular and I'm just a lowly son of Hephaestus. I'm dorky and geeky and goofy," he said.

"You are dorky and geeky and goofy but I love you that way," I said. It took me a second to realized what I said. My eyes went wide and I covered my mouth like that would take back what I said. He seemed shocked too. His eyes widened and he blushed.

"Y-you do?" he asked.

"Ya," I said looking down. That was when I felt his lips on mine. They were hot like fire but yet it was nice. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling him seriously close to me and deepening the kiss. His hands went to my waist. If there was any space left between us it wasn't there anymore.

"About time!" a voice yelled who I soon recognized to be Piper's.

"Oh. My. Gods." I said as Leo and I pulled apart.

"About time you did it buddy!" Jason said clapping his buddy on the back. Leo just laughed.

"Wait Jason you KNEW!" I yelled at him.

"We both did. I didn't think you would be that clueless for so long," Piper said.

"After I heard that you liked me too at dinner I was gonna ask you out after the campfire but you didn't come or show up to dinner!" Leo said.

"Oh I was sulking in my cabin," I mumbled.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was afraid you didn't like me back," I said giggling a bit.

"Well we'll leave you two alone," Piper said winking at me as her and Jason walked away. I turned toward Leo and we picked up where we left off. Well that is until Will dumped a bucket of ice cold water on us.


	2. Connor Stoll Oneshot (1)

"Renn!" my best friend Ciara called to me.

"What is it Ciara?" I asked turning around from gazing out at the ocean.

"Connor and Travis just got here," she said out of breath.

"WHAT!" I said sprinting past her to the gates of Camp Half Blood.

Where are my manners? Let me explain. My name is Renn. Im a daughter of Athena. I look alot like Annabeth but most the time I have guys following me trying hopelessly for me to go out with them. Anyway Connor and Travis and Ciara are best friends in crime. Im the master mind with the plan. Ciara is the distraction being a daughter of Aphrodite and all. And Connor and Travis are the dummies who do the plan. Now back to the story.

"Connor! Travis!" I called running up to them. I threw my arms around them in a tight embrace.

"Its good to see you to Renn!" they laughed.

"Ive missed you guys! Ya me and Ciara were here but we didnt have you guys!" you say hugging them again.

"Connor! Travis!" Chiron called for them.

"I guess Ill see you guys later? Our spot?" I asked turning around to go find Ciara. We said our good byes. I ran off to the beach.

"Ciara there you are!" I called sitting beside her.

"Renn. Did you find them?" she asked giving me a bright smile.

"Yep? Why are you so quiet?' I asked her.

"Oh its nothing," she said waving her hand dismissively.

"Your never quiet now whats up?" I asked her worried.

"Its just really awkward for me to be around Travis right now," she said running sand threw her hand and looking down.

"How is it weird?" I asked.

"Becuase I like him," she said. I just stared at her for a while.

"WELL SAY SOMETHING!" she snapped.

"Im sorry its just I didnt see a daughter of Ahprodite liking a Stoll," I say laughing. She laughed too lightening up a bit.

"Well I couldnt see a daughter of Athena liking Connor," she said. I looked down.

"Oh come on Renn," she pouted.

"I-I dont know w-what you t-talking about," I stammered.

"Suuuure," she said.

"I dont like him!" I shout.

"Im a daughter of Aphrodite I got a knack for this stuff," she says smiling.

"Sometimes I hate that I like him," I say gazing out at the ocean.

"Why do you hate it?" she asked.

"Because he's so stupid. Cuz he makes my heart flutter at his sillyness his smile. Everything about him is perfect to me and I hate it," I say attempting to skim a shell.

"Just tell him how you feel or better yet aske him out," she says smiling her crooked evil smile my way. I knew what that meant. If I dont tell him she will.

"I cant just tell him. Hes my best friend if he doesnt return the feelings then itll be weird or worse we wont be friends anymore," I told her.

"Renn! He likes you you you idiototic Athena girl!" she yelled at me before slapping my head.

"What was that for!" I yell back. Trying to hit her.

"For being stupid,' she giggled.

"Thats not fare," I pouted. I know what your thinking. Bipolar mcuh? Wrong its just how we are and we never really fight although it may seem like it.

"Just ask him. You know you want to," she says smiling at me.

"You should ask out Travis," I tell her.

"WHAT!" she shriked.

"Come on even I can see that he likes you," I say.

"Shut up and maybe I will," she says standing.

"Hey do me a favor. Can you get Connor to come down her at SUNSET," I say stressing the sunset and standing as well.

"Ok but thats in like an hour," she ssays confused.

"Perfect," I say smiling.

"How is that perfect?" she asked.

"I gotta get changed just tell him to meet me at our spot at sunset," I told her. She noddded andr an off. I sighed and ran to me cabin. I quickly put on alittle make up and got changed. I put on my faded daisy duke jean shorts. With that went a white tang top that matched my blonde hair and silvery grey eyes. I put on my cowboy boots that went with it. I dont care it actually looks really good. I ran a brush threw my hair and ran back to the beach. I ran to the part that was our spot. Its actually by the tree line but not real close so the sun still hits it. When I got there I quickly wrote 'Connor will you go out with me?'. Thats when I saw him in the distance. I stood behind it so the sunset was at my back. He finally made it down to me. He saw the writing. After he read it he glanced up at me. I blushed. He ran towards me and pulled me into his arms. He quickly pressed his lips to mine. It took me a second but I kissed back whole heartedly.

When we pulled apart I said, "Y-you like me too?"

"Ya but isnt it my job to ask you out?" he asked.

"Well I guess your too late," I giggled.

"But yes I will go out with you," he says pulling me into him.

"Your my best friend wont it be weird?" I asked him looking into his eyes.

"I dont think so," he says kissing me once more. I melted into the kiss. We stayed and watched the sunset that night. And I never wanted to let go of his hand.


	3. Dakota Oneshot

Dakota~I'm Back-For Good (oneshot)

(takes place in the Son of Neptune, no Hazel, Drew went on the quest instead)

I took a shaky breath as I climbed onto Arion.

"Lets get back to camp Arion we have a battle to win," I told the horse as he took off. It wasn't too long til we were back to camp. When we got there it was worse than we thought. The battle had already starting and we were losing. But now with Death unleashed we could kill monsters and they would stay dead.

"The battle has already begun, come lets go," Frank said. I snapped Arion's reins and we bolted to the battlefield. We spotted the 5th Cohort, our cohort. I grabbed the bronze eagle and jumped off Arion.

"DAKOTA!" I yelled. He turned and his eyes widened at the site of what I held. I smiled and tossed it to him. He summoned its power and took out many monsters. I unsheathed my magic sword, a gift from my dad Jupiter. It usually is in bracelet form but since the quest I kept it constantly in bracelet form, for now. Soon the battle was won and Percy was made Praetor. I smiled, Percy was a good guy.

"Hey, Drew can, we...talk," Dakota said scratching the back of his head.

"Sure," I said smiling.

"I brushed my blonde hair back over my shoulder and followed Dakota. We were sitting on the banks of the Tiber when he finally spoke up.

"I was afraid, afraid I would lose you forever," he said gazing down to the bottom of the river.

"Come on, Dakota, like I would be defeated, no its not my time yet," I said smiling at him my silver eyes gleaming.

"I, I guess so," he stammered.

"Dakota?" I started. He looked at me. I leaned in and kissed him. It was a real kiss. He immediately kissed back and I smiled into the kiss. When we finally broke apart for air he whispered, "Don't leave me, not ever again."

"Never," I said. We kissed again and when we stopped for air all of Rome was gathered around us.

"They need to cool down!" Frank yelled.

"The Tiber!" Reyna yelled. Reyna was my best friend and knew I liked Dakota since forever. We were lifted and dropped in the Tiber. Dakota was blushing and me? Well I was laughing like crazy. It was a happy ending after all.


	4. Octavian Oneshot

Octavian~Your Crazy~Oneshot

Character Profile:  
Name: Emma  
Parent: Mars  
Looks:bright blonde hair super skinny called by some campers the 'supermodel'

"Em!" I turned to see Gwen. She was one of my best-est friends here at Camp Jupiter.

"Hey Gwen!" I said excitedly.

"I got big news!" she said excitedly.

"What!" I asked.

"Dakota asked me out!" she almost screeched.

"Oh my gods!" I yelled too.

"I know right!" she yelled.

"Will you girls knock it off and calm down!" Octavian yelled at us walking by.

"Oh go kill a teddy bear!" Gwen yelled at him as he walked to the temple of Jupiter.

"Wait, oh my gods!" Gwen screeched at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Normally would help insult him but you-no way," she said

"What?" I asked not following. She dragged me somewhere else so nobody could hear. We were by the temple to my father-mars.

"You like Octavian!" she whispered.

"What? No!" I said.

"Then what was up with that you got fidgety when he walked by," Gwen remarked.

"I don't know I just think we shouldn't be so mean to him," I said.

"Ya, you like him," Gwen said giving me a -_- look.

"Shut up!" I joked playfully slapping his arm. She started goofing around and being well Gwen. We said goodbye at dinner and Gwen headed back to New Rome.

"Hey Emma I've been looking all over for you!" Hazel said running up to me.

"Oh hey Hazel, I cant really talk right now I have a centurion meeting," I said.

"Its ok just talk to ya afterwards," she said smiling and walking off to Frank.

"Ok centurions gather around!" Reyna called. I walked over and stood between Octavian and Dakota. I was centurion for the 4th cohort.

"Ok war games will begin soon. 2nd and 1st cohorts defending and 3rd 4th and 5th attacking," Reyna exclaimed.

"LET THE WAR GAMES BEGIN HEAD OUT!" Reyna called to everyone else. Everyone gathered at the fields. After the meeting I walked over to the 4th cohort with Larry the other centurion.

"Ok guys we are attacking with the 5th cohort. I want you guys attack the west you attack the east and you 4 the front," I said pointing to different kids.

"How did we get stuck with those losers," Larry commented.

"Oh shut up Larry," I said. Soon we started attacking. I went with Hazel and Frank. Soon we were over the wall and wading through warriors taking out a dozen with a swing of my imperial gold lance.

"Stand and defend!" Octavian yelled to his troops but it sounded like his voice went an octave higher. We got to the center and Hazel took one flag I took another. We rode out on Hannibal.

"How could you not take both flags!" Larry yelled at me.

"OH SHUT UP LARRY! I DONT CARE THEY GOT THERE THE SAME TIME! SO SHUT UP OR ILL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled sticking my lance point under his chin.

"EMMA!" Octavian and Reyna yelled walking over.

"What?" I said turning around.

"Emma your being switched. Isaac your now centurion of the 4th. Emma your centurion of the 1st," Reyna said.

"But thats with Octavian!" I said.

"Yes, well your switching," Reyna said.

"Fudge!" I said. I moved and well it was horrible. it was only a week and I wanted to kill Octavian.

"Hey Emma?" Octavian said walking up to me at dnner.

"Yes crazy?" I said.

"Oh well I kind of wanted to talk to you," he said fidgety.

"Well then talk," I said simply.

"I mean like alone," he said nervous.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" the cohort said.

"Fine," I said getting up off the couch and walking with him. We just kind of strolled around until we got to the little Tiber.

"Look Emma the reason I wanted to talk to you is because, well, its just that-" he couldn't get out the words.

"Its ok you can tell me," I said.

"I think I have feelings for you," he said looking down.

"R-really," I stammered.

"Ya," he said.

"Your definitely one of a kind," I said walking up to him.

"W-what?" he asked.

"I said your amazing," I remarked. He just leaned forward and kissed me. It was definitely down hill from there because the cohort got it on picture.

"Who would of thought the wacko would get the supermodel," Harry a guy in the cohort said.


	5. Will Solace Oneshot

Will~Midnight Talk~Solace (oneshot)

That night was well h*ll. Oh sorry Im Samantha daughter of Aphrodite. I hate our cabin's head counselor Drew. She was an evil self absorbed twat. I would take over but I dont like politics. Everyone is trying to get me to fight her for it but I just dont want to. Anyway as we walked back in from the bonfire I saw what Drew had done. I made her mad by calling her ugly.

"Oh sorry Sam honey but we needed extra closet space," Drew said sounding sweet. I just glared. There was clothes hanging from the top of my bunk and shoes on the matress. I yanked the matress scattering shoes. I angrily threw myself down on it and curled up about to go to sleep.

"AH! SAM! You can clean up the cabin tomorrow!" Drew shrieked after getting changed.

"Do it yourself!" I yelled at her sitting up. We had a stare down neither of us blinking or moving a muscle. Finally I turned and layed down. I was only asleep for an hour when I couldnt take the reek of perfume. Stupid Drew dumped a bunch of different types of perfume on my mattress just to make me mad and smell like the ugly scents mixed together. I stood grabbed my pink hollister sweatshirt and walked outside. I walked to the dock and sat down, pulling out my iPod. Pushing play on Girl Next Door by Saving Jane I stted to relax only to get mad again. The song described my life perfectly.

Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly

Ugly on the inside. Maybe if she ate some of that makeup she wouldnt be such a horrible person.

Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

Jealous of Drew? Never! But I do wonder if my crush likes her. She manipulates peoples minds all the time plus he asked her out a year ago!

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Well, I was sleeping on the floor tonight. She thinks shes Miss America. Compared to her I AM just the girl next door. Im nothing.

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want

Ugh. I hate charmspeaking people. Im able to but I never use it. You shouldnt manipulate people. She talks her way into everything.

Never too harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

Im not the nicest person always but I just want to hit her. I should try to get along with her, she IS my sister after all but I just want to punch her in her srunched up little nose.

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

I just want to be noticed when Im in a band. I just want 'Miss. America' to fall.

Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

Why am I feeling sorry for myself?

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

"Your a great singer," I soun around only to see Will. Will Solace son of Apollo and my crush.

"Oh I didnt even realize I was singing," I said blushing. I took out a headphone as songs continued to play but everything disappeared as I looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

"Oh ya,"I said scooting over tad bit for him to sit.

"So who were you singing about?" Will asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What? I dont know what your talking about?" I said jittery.

"Sure. Look Im the son of Apollo I know you were putting all your feelings into your song," he said sounding sincere.

"I was singing about Drew," I said. I shocked even myself.

"Why? Whats so great about her?" Will asked.

"Becuase she has everything, the looks the-" I started.

"But she doesnt have your personality or your looks or even friends!" Will said looking deep into my eyes.

"W-what?" I stammered. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. I kissed back full hearted;y.

"Well well well what do we have here little skank," I turned only to see Drew.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked through gritted teeth. I glanced at Will and could tell her didnt like her either.

"Just earned yourself 2 days of cleaning," Drew said.

"Look I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said getting up. Will had the look of a kicked puppy.

"Your such a whor!" Drew told me as we walked back in the cabin. I looked at my mattress and sighed. I layed back down on the floor. I was trying to convince myslef that it was the perfume that was making my eyes water.

"Everybody wake up!" Drew said clapping to wake everyone up. Soon everyone was dressed as she went to take her bathroom time.

"You need to take her spot Sam," Macey told me.

"I dont know I dont think Im right for it," I said.

"Sure you are just challenge her Drew as ZERO skills!" Courtyney said. Cue Drew storming out of the bathroom.

"Courtney a month wesring the shoes of shame. And Sam dont even THINK about taking my job as head counselor your not cut out for it," she said walking out of the cabin to line us up for breakfast. I was standing in the middle of the cabin as all the cbains filed out.

"Just think about it are you really capable of that repaonsibilty?" Drew asked.

"YOU STUPID DIRY SKANK!" I screamed storming out of the cabin Macey and Courtney at my sides smiling. Awaiting Drews embarrassment in fron of the entire camp.

"Why whats wrong?" Drew said feigning innocense.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY IM NOT CUT OUT FOR HEAD COUNSELOR! ATLEAST I WOULNT RUN A DICTATORSHIP! YOUR A HORRIBLE HEAD COUNSELOR! IM GOING TO MKAE THE APHRODITE CABIN RIGHT AGAIN! APHRODITE IS ABOUT BEING LOING AND SPREADING BEAUTY! MAKING FIRENDS SPREADINH HAPPINESS! YOUR THE WORST HEAD COUNSELOR EVER!" I screamed at Drew. By this time everyone was staring waiting to see hwo would win.

"You stupid dirty little slut! Atleast Im not the one sneaking out to be with guys every night!" she yelled.

"Atleast I can keep my clothes on," I said glaring daggers.

"DUDE! I got bepts on Sam!" almost all of the Hermes cabin called to each other.

"How DARE you tinhk you can challenge me for head counselor! Ive been here the longest!" Drew yelled.

"Yes, but Ive completed a quest which is more than YOU'VE completed! So therefor camp rules: if I think I can do a better job as head counselor I can challenge you to a duel unless you wanna step down," I said my glare hardening.

"STEP DOWN! YOUR CRAZY!" Drew screamed. Before anyone could blink I pulled my dagger out it changing from a pink crystal bracelet to a celestial bronze dagger. Me and Drew glared at each other for a long time.

"I-i Step down," Drew said.

"Ok then, run along," I said sneering. I turned to glance at the rest of the cabin who all spontaniously cheered and put me on their shoulders. I was laughing as they carried me to the pavillion not even worrying that I only had a Hollister sweatshirt on with flip flops and short soccer shorts. Breakfast was fun and went by fast. We went back to the cabin to clean up for inspection when I heard a knock at our door.

"Yes?" I asked opening the door only to see Will.

"I thought you didnt wanna be head counselor?" he teased.

"Dont tease and well things change I couldnt stand the tyrant anymore," I said just so Drew could here me.

"Oh and Drew switch mattresses with mine. You can have the one you dumper 10 bottle of perfume on," I said turning around to Drew/ SHe grumbled and got to work.

"Oh well what are you doing for free time?" Will asked leaning agathe door frame.

"OOOOOOOHHHH," the whole cabin said.

"I dont know why?" I asked smirking.

"Oh just needed some help with archery," he said winking.

"Sure Id LOVE to help you with your archery. Will left and the whole cbain started smiling at me.

"What?"I asked defesnsively.

"Awww you and Will," Macey cooed.

"Dont be mean," I said. Free time rolled around rather quickly. It was easy Will wanted to go to the beach but the cabin wnated to tan so we went away from them more towards Will's siblings who were playing volleyball.

"So hows being head counselor?" Will teased smiling out onto the ocean.

"Fine but Id much rather be with you for now," I said. He smiled and we kissed for msot of free time and just hung out. That night after the bonfire he walked me back to my cabin.

"Well good night Sam," Will said kissing me.

"Night Will," I said.

"Love you Sam," Will said getting closer.

"I love you too Will," I said kissing him. We stayed like that for a while. When I did go in though I had to listen to how excite my siblings where.


	6. Connor Stoll Oneshot (2)

I sat on the beach. The warm sand between my toes. My sisters and I out tanning today. I was in my normal black string bikini top with short shorts. Guys were flocking all around us pointing and deciding which of us looked hotter. My sisters started to get mad as they said I looked better than the others. But I don't wear make up. I'm not like my sisters. I HATE makeup its like wearing a mask. I sat up leaning on my elbows and looked out across the ocean, my beach blonde hair falling down my back.  
"Stephy!" a voice called. I turned to see Piper, my half sister come walking across the beach.  
"Hey Piper," I said smiling my bright white smile.  
"Sooooo you going to the camp prom tonight?" she asked.  
"Ya, are you?" I asked.  
"Of course. I'm going with Jason but who are you going with?" she asked.  
"Well the one guy I wanna go with most likely wont go because it isn't his thing," I said sadly.  
"Well who do you wanna go with?" she asked sitting down next to me.  
"Nico," I said blushing a bit.  
"Oh. My. Gods!" she started to squeal.  
"Sssshhh calm down," I said calming her.  
"I know but its so oh my gods!" she said.  
"Ya I got that," I said giving her a -_- look. (sorry I don't know how to explain it)  
"So me and Annabeth and Mallory are going dress shopping do you wanna go?" Piper asked.  
"Sure but I need a date first because I don't wanna get a dress but not go because I don't have a date," I said.  
"So who you going to ask?" Piper asked.  
"Connor," I said simply my eyes falling on him.  
"Connor Stoll!?" she said surprised.  
"Yup, be right back," I said standing.  
"Hey Connor," I said smiling and walking up to him.  
"Oh hey Stephanie," he said kind of nervous.  
"You can call me Stephy," I said feeling up his arm.  
"O-k Stephy," he stuttered.  
"So Connor I was wandering if you were going to the camp prom tonight?" I asked him.  
"Uh ya are you?" he asked.  
"Of course. Sooo do you have a date?" I asked him.  
"U-h no," he said blushing.  
"So would you like to go with me?" I asked him.  
"Ya I'd love to," he said smiling.  
"Great!" I said hugging him.  
"Ya," he said.  
"Connor!" his twin yelled.  
"Got to go," he said kissing my cheek.  
"Soooo how did it go?" Piper asked nudging me.  
"Great! I got a date!" I said.  
"Awesome lets go!" Piper said dragging me along with her.  
"Piper! Hold on can I get a shirt on first please," I said. She stopped and I pulled on a peach swoop neck shirt.  
"You know what your right lets get changed," she said looking down at her sweat covered camp t-shirt. We stopped at the cabin and changed. I put on a pair of basketball shorts with a black under armour shirt. I then slipped on camo flip flops and pulled my hair back in a messy sorta bun. Piper came out of the bathroom in jeans and a plain purple shirt like from Camp Jupiter and flip flops.  
"You guys ready?" Annabeth said peaking her head in. She was dressed in jeans and had one of Percy's shirts on.  
"Hey guys ready?" Mallory said. She was dressed in a simple white dress. As she walked back in the Aphrodite cabin to get her iPod that she had left on her bunk.  
"Yup coming," we said. We walked to the car we were taking in silence. Once in the car we talked about what shops we were going to. We would go to Lila's Dresses and Runway 21. If we didn't find something there we would go to Glamor. We stopped at Lila's Dresses first. Most campers had found something here. Piper and Annabeth were looking at dresses when my phone rang.  
"Hello?" I answered not having looked at the caller id.  
"Stephy," Connor said.  
"Ya whats up Connor?" I asked.  
"Is Mallory with you guys?" he asked.  
"Uh ya why?" I said confused.  
"Oh well can you hand her the phone. Sorry Travis wanted to ask her to the camp prom and he didn't have her number," Connor said.  
"Ya no prob its fine," I said.  
"Mallory," I said. She walked over and I handed her the phone.  
"Oh my gods yes of course!" Mallory yelled.  
"So I guess she said yes," I said as she handed me back my phone.  
"Oh my gods Travis asked me to the camp prom!" she said excitedly.  
"Thats great!" Annabeth said.  
"So your going with Jason your going with Percy and Mallory and me are going with the twins," I said.  
"Your going with Connor!? I thought you wanted to go with Nico?" Annabeth said.  
"I did but it isn't his thing and Connor is a good friend and good guy," I said.  
"Oh OK ya Nico is kind of a loner," Annabeth said. Soon after that conversation stopped and we all continued searching through dresses. Mallory found a dress that was long and purple. It went well with her brunette hair. The dress tied around her neck. She found purple shoes to go with it. Annabeth found a blue dress that softened into a light sea foam color. She got silver heels to match. Next we went to Runway 21.  
"What do you think?" Piper asked walking out in a pink dress floor length with sequins along the strapless top.  
"Your beautiful," I said.  
"Aw thanks Stephy," she said. I soon found a red strapless dress. It had sequins on the skirt and was floor length. Piper and I found shoes in a shoe store next door. We got back to camp and got ready. Everybody in the Aphrodite cabin had already left. There was a knock at the door. Piper opened it only to see Jason and Connor and Travis standing there.  
"Hey guys you look great!" I said. We got to the dance and had a great time.  
"Hey can we talk outside for a minute?" Connor asked me.  
"Ya of course," I said.  
"So I heard from Drew that you didn't even wanna go with me?" he asked.  
"OK, yes at first I wanted to go with Nico but he isn't that kind of person. And I thought well your a good friend. Yes, at first I wasn't thinking. But everything changed," I said.  
"You know your just like your stupid conceded pieces of trash sisters," Connor said turning to walk away.  
"Connor," I started. He just turned around and glared. I ran to the beach and sat in the sand and cried.  
"Stephy? Travis told me what happened between you and Connor," Mallory said.  
"I was so stupid," I said through sobs.  
"No your not. I know you have changed feelings. You have serious feelings for Connor," Mallory said sitting next to me staring out onto Long Island Sound.  
"Ya, but nothing will work out now. It doesn't matter how much I have feelings for him and how serious those feelings are. Nothing will ever happen because of my mistake," I cried.  
"Stephanie?" Connor asked walking down onto the beach.  
"What do you want?" I sobbed.  
"I want to apologize. Your not conceded or a piece of trash. Your beautiful and one of a kind," Connor said kneeling in front of me and tilting my head up.  
"I'm sorry," I said crying and running away. I locked myself in the bathroom of the Aphrodite cabin.  
"Stephanie," Mallory called walking in.  
"Leave me alone," I said.  
"Fine," she said. I heard a rustling. Next thing I knew she was in the bathroom.  
"You forgot I can pick locks," she said.  
"Come on," she motioned for me to come out and sit on my bed with her.  
"I ruined everything," I cried.  
"It'll be OK. Connor would have to be amazingly stupid not to come back to you," Mallory said. I got up and got changed into my penguin pajama pants with a tang top. Next thing I know I woke up with the sun shining through the window.  
"Stephanie somebody is here to see you," Piper said.  
"Who is it?" I moaned standing up.  
"You'll have to see," she said. I walked over and opened the door. It was Connor. Connor. Connor Stoll. Great.  
"Stepha-" he started but I cut him off by crashing my lips to his. He seemed shocked but kissed back. He pulled me into him by grabbing my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer if that was even possible.  
"Whoooo!" the whole Aphrodite cabin cheered.  
"About time bro!" the Hermes cabin yelled. I swear my face couldn't get any redder. We pulled apart only to kiss again. Later that day we spent free time at the beach. And well it was the best day EVER!


End file.
